What do you want the FFXIII cast to do?
by LuluneriRE-TKLover
Summary: (This is an interactive story!)What have you always wanted your favorite FFXIII saga character to do? They can do it all here! Just read the first chapter and start sending in those reviews!


"Hey guys! I have an idea! You can make your favorite Final Fantasy XIII character do just about anything! All you have to do is choose from the list below and put it in the review box!"

* * *

Deadly Insomniac:Your muse is unable to sleep for a specified amount of time regardless of how many attempts they make, becoming extremely tired, weak and dangerously volatile.

Childlike Innocence:Muse is mysteriously transformed into their small childhood form for a specified amount of time, accompanied with all the usual juvenile behaviours.

Personality Swap:Muse's usual personality is suddenly switched with another's for a specified amount of time, causing them to act like that person perfectly. Anon decides who.

Cross-dresser:Muse becomes a cross dresser for a specified amount of time, dressing up as the opposite sex.

Animal Suits!:Anon chooses an animal Muse must dress up as for a specified amount of time, imitating it's behaviour and characteristic traits.

Charmingly Flirtatious:Muse becomes a dazzling romantic for a specified amount of time, flirting with everyone regardless of gender, current relationship or sexual preferences.

Deliriously Drunk:Muse becomes excessively drunk for a specified amount of time, acting oddly and hallucinating occasionally. Muse may react to drunkenness however they please.

Shape Shifter:Anon decides what form Muse changes into, whether it be an animal, person, or even an object.

Player:Muse attempts to get in bed with everyone for a specified amount of time.

Lost:Muse becomes hopelessly lost, loosing all sense of direction they previously had.

Sex Change:Muse turns into the opposite sex for a specified amount of time.

Habitually Violent:Muse becomes extremely violent and will attempt to pick fights with anyone they talk to.

Leather Panties and Stockings:Muse is forced to dress up in a very sexual manner for a specified amount of time, becoming extremely horny as a result.

Crossover:Muse becomes part of another fandom for a specified amount of time. Anon decides what.

Sweet Lips:Muse will give a kiss to anyone who utters the words 'sweet lips'. Can be via ask, replies or rebloging.

Docilely Submissive:Muse becomes an adorable little uke for a specified amount of time, as obedient as a dog and as playful as a kitten. Anon may choose who for.

Aggressively Dominant:Muse becomes a sadistic seme for a specified amount of time. Anon may choose who for.

Amnesia:Muse forgets everything about themselves, from their name to what they ate for breakfast.

OOC:Muse becomes seriously out of character for a specified amount of time.

Delusions of Grandeur:Muse starts to believe they are better than everyone, becomes the most important person in their universe and has a false sense of confidence, bragging about everything.

Of Love and Stuffing:Muse starts carrying around a plushy, becoming extremely attached to it. Anon may specify what, or else it is Muse's most loved person, thing, or animal.

Addicted:Muse is feeling very intimate towards (anon decides who) and loves the way he/she gives them love for (anon decides duration)

Always:Muse tries to solve everyone's problems, but covers up their own for (anon decides duration)

Arms:Muse is suffering from extreme heartbreak which leads to their insanity until another calms them down (anon decides duration).

Burn:Muse is severely falling in love with (anon decides who and duration.)

C'mon:Muse is having hallucinations that he/she is falling like Alice into wonderland (anon decides duration)

California King Bed:Muse feels extremely excluded from society and only hears people in an echo (anon decides duration)

Cough Syrup:(tw) Muse becomes extremely depressed and is not in a good mindset and begins to have thoughts of suicide. (Anon decides duration)

Enchanted:Muse can make anything into a love song like Taylor Swift! (Anon decides duration)

Hallelujah:Muse believes that he/she is going to die [muse can die if mun wants] (anon decides duration)

Hurricane:Muse is a patriotic prostitute! (Anon decides duration)

I Will Always Love You:Muse believes that he/she is in everyone's way and can only speak through letters he/she left behind (anon decides duration)

I'm Gonna Be (500 Miles):Muse will give up ANYTHING for (anon decides who) for (anon decides duration)

Invisible:Everyone has a dark side, don't they? Muse has a side of them exposed. If she/he is good, their bad side is exposed in another person to make their life a living hell. If he/she is bad, their good side is exposed.

It Will Rain:(tw) Muse is addicted to (anon or mun chooses medication) OR Muse has a storm (anon decides what storm) hovering over them only for (anon decides duration for either)

Just Give Me A Reason:Muse believes her/his relationship with (anon decides who) is falling apart and the other muse has to remind them that they still love them (if other mun approves). (Anon decides duration)

Memories:Muse has amnesia. (Anon decides duration)

Man Like Me:Muse becomes Robert Downey Jr. (male) or Jennifer Lawrence (female) for (anon decides duration)

Never Forget:Muse is being held captive in a dark cell by a king or queen due to incorrect prophecy and accused insanity even though muse is innocent (anon decides duration)

Please Don't Leave Me:Muse becomes mean and evil for (anon decides duration)

River Deep, Mountain High:Muse becomes a little girl/boy (anon decides age) with a rag doll that he/she loves deeply (anon decides duration)

Somewhere in Brooklyn:Muse thinks she/he has lost someone or something important (anon decides where and duration)

Stall Me:Muse believes that he/she is superior to everyone and shows hatred to everyone and everything.

Stay:Muse becomes extremely sick and may end up in the hospital for (anon decides illness and how long)

Sweet Disposition:(tw maybe) Muse is abandoned in a dark alley, severely injured and needs a savior (anon decides how bad the injuries and duration)

Talking to the Moon:Muse can speak to the deceased through the stars and the spirits can (if wanted by mun) take over muse's body. (Anon decides duration)

That Man:Muse is a 1920 burlesque dancer or flapper or mobster (anon decides which and duration)

Thinking of You:(tw) Muse gets every flashback of the time they've screwed someone or something up until it takes over them and they believe the world is better off without them. (Anon decides duration)

A Thousand Years:Hey! Guess who you are! Lets see, TARDIS, sonic screwdriver… Blimey! You're the Doctor (or a Time Lord)! If your muse is already some form of Time Lord or the Doctor, he/she is a human. (Anon decides duration)

Your Love:Muse becomes a Japanese Harijuku doll or a ninja (anon decides which and duration)

I'll Never Forget You:Muse begins to lose their mind and believes everyone they love is going to leave them (anon decides duration)

After Ever After:Muse becomes a Disney prince/princess gone wrong (anon decides which prince or princess and duration)

America's Suitehearts:Muse can only speak French (anon decides duration)

Big Bad Wolf:Muse becomes a werewolf (anon decides duration)

Gift:What's this! Muse found something strange on their doorstep and must keep it with them for at least six hours. Anon decides what it is they find.

Soul:Muse has become soul-bound to someone's s muse for a maximum of one week! Muse must send the other person at least 3 asks a day, and cannot deny any request given by that muse for at least three days. Anon decided who they're bound to. (negated if the other muse doesn't agree.)

Devotion:But my dear, I love you! Something has caused my muse to become overcome with an overwhelming need to prove their love to something or someone. Anon decides the duration, and who or what muse is in love with.

Wings:You can fly! Muse sprouts wings for up to a maximum of two weeks. Anon gets to choose how big they are( chicken wings anyone?)

Storm:A tiny storm cloud has decided to torment muse. Anon decides duration and the type of storm! It can be a regular storm, or you can have it rain something random. Rain rain, go away!

Glass:I knew those mime classes would pay off someday! Muse is stuck in an invisible 'glass box' for any duration the anon chooses.

Glamour:Muse thinks they are a famous celebrity or royalty for any duration the anon chooses up to one week. It's simply fabulous darling~

Jealous:Muse becomes extremely jealous of another muse for an extremely ridiculous reason of the anon's choosing. Can last up to five days max.

Power:Fear me mortals, for I am almighty! Mwahaha. Muse goes mad with power for as long as the anon wants.

Chaos:It's a mad house! A mad house I say! Muse's personality gets flipped backwards for three days. The timid turn mighty, the charismatic turn into downers, and straight characters get to kiss a girl/boy and like it.

Sin:Put this and one of the seven sins in muse's ask box, and they'll be consumed by it for five days. Gluttony, lust, pride, envy, greed, sloth, and wrath. Pick your poison~

Mirror:Muse turns into a narcissist for 24 hours. If they see another muse of the same character they have to flirt with them at least once.

Skin:Take it off! Muse's clothes have gone missing for any duration of the anon's choosing up to one week!

Tears:Muse can't stop crying. Anon decides for how long and for what reason they cry. I didn't mean to spill the milk! ;o;

Mercy:Groveling time! Muse thinks they've done something wrong and need to apologize for everything and beg forgiveness.

Child:Do you know where my Mommy is? Muse turns into a toddler for a week.

Pride:Muse feels an inescapable need to boast about everything they do, even normal things. I mad toast this morning, how kickass am I?

Lie:Oh no, Pinocchio! Muse can't lie for however long anon decides.

Master:Muse must be submissive and give into any demands they're given for 5 hours. I'll do anything to please you...Master.

Addiction:WHERE MY DRUGS AT MAN. Muse is addicted to a substance of some kind for 24 hours. Anon decided what they're addicted to.

Blood:You monster. Muse is a blood thirsty sociopath for 24 hours.

Justice:Muse thinks they're a superhero for however long the anon decides, and they must 'save' everything! Jeeze, these tights are tight!

Regret:Muse regrets everything they do for five hours. Oh the shame!

Mask:Costume party? Muse is stuck wearing a costume of the anons choice for a up to a week.

Secret:Muse cannot speak the truth for 24 hours, thinking they'll let slip an important secret! Hide the documents!

Grieve:Muse thinks that someone or something they care for is gone forever, and will ignore any evidence to the contrary. Anon specify how long it lasts.

Moon:One small step for man,a giant leap for muse-kind. Muse must live in zero-gravity for 24 hours.

Silence:What did you say? Muse goes mute and can only communicate in gifs and descriptive text. No dialogue. Anon decides duration.

Pray:Muse is tormented by spirits/is an spirit for 24 hours. if they become an spirit, they cannot be seen, and must haunt someones askbox until they turn back.

Pure:Sex? What's that? Muse suddenly has the mentality of a three year old, and can't understand anything 'adult'. Anon decides the duration.

Hate:Muse suddenly despises someone or something they previously liked, for 24 hours. Anon decides who or what they hate.

Snow:Jack Frost isn't whose nipping at your nose~ Muse is inexplicably turned into a winter spirit for three days. He can't be seen by anyone during this time.

Cold:I'm covered in purple spots! Muse is sick for the next week. Anon decides how severe the illness is and what symptoms.

Beauty:Man, I feel like a ...woman? Muse suddenly switches genders. Anon decides the duration.

Twisted:Muse is turned into an evil version of themselves, or if bad, they turn good. Through the looking glass.

Obsession:Muse is being followed by an obsessive stalker who is slowly going crazier and crazier. Anon decides for how long.

Break:My Leg! Muse has broken their leg and now needs help to take care of themselves and get around. Lasts for a week.

Control:Muse loses control of their actions and are controlled by an outside force. Anon decides for how long and whether the outside force controlling the muse is good or not.

Scar:Muse is now planning to overthrow a kingdom or ruling party in their universe. Lasts for 24 hours.

Fall:Oh no, a cliff hanger! Muse if trapped on the side of a cliff or somewhere high up with no way of escaping. Lasts for 3 days.

Same:Muse is suddenly turned into another character! Anon decides who they now look like and for how long.

Someone:Now you're just somebody that I used to know~ Muse cannot remember anything about a single person for one week. Anon decides who it is they cannot remember.

Love:Muse is suddenly madly in love with another person! Anon decides who it is. If already in love with that person, they fall out of it. All is fair in love and war after all!

Conflict:Muse suddenly feels as if they are in the middle of a massive war! Anon decides for how long. Get your guns!

Morning:Oh shit,is there a tiger in the bathroom?! Muse wakes up the morning after a rough night of drinking, and has no idea what is going on. Lasts for one week or until the muse figures out what happened last night.

Night:A wishing star! Anon gets to make a wish and muse has to accommodate it.

Pale:Muse becomes a vampire (and not the sparkly variety) for 3 days. Anon gets to decide if they are the regular blood sucking variety, or if they crave something different. Well this sucks.

Sorrow:Muse becomes incredibly depressed for 24 hours, and can only respond to things pessimistically. I'm a cup half empty kind of person.

Joy:I have cancer?Hurray! Muse is extremely peppy/hyperactive and reacts to everything in an inappropriately happy way.

Pain:Muse is in an extremely large amount of pain for no apparent or fixable reason. Put me out of my misery.

Fear:Anon gets to name something, and muse will have an extremely debilitating phobia of it for one week. Bonus points if it's something ridiculous.

Rage:Muse becomes consumed in an uncontrolable rage and goes on a rampage in other people's ask boxes for 24 hours. MUSE SMASH!

Terrible:Something bad happens to muse. Anon decides what it is.

Game:Muse is somehow cast into a Hunger Games type scenario, and if they somehow survive they get a fabulous prize. Anon decides what prize they get if they win.

Gun:I'm going to jump it! Anon tells muse a word and a character, and they make an unreasonable assumption based on it.

Mess:Muse is now filthy and needs someone to help them clean off. You dirty boy you!

Hero:Muse is put into a dangerous situation and can only be saved by another person. Anon decides what the situation is. I need a hero!

Memory:Dude where's my...who am I again? Muse loses there memory and can't remember anything at all. Anon decides the duration.

Exile:You've been kicked off the island. Muse is exiled from their home.

Dress:Muse has to wear clothes from the opposite gender for three days. If muse is male, they muse wear a flamboyant dress. If muse is female, they wear a man's tux or suit. This includes underwear as well. Feel the breeze!

Leather:Muse must wear a leash and collar for three days. If an RPer sends this, they must be their slave for those three days. Be gentle with me...

Treasure:Muse finds a treasure map and becomes a pirate! Anon decides the duration. A pirates life for me~

Hidden:Something important of the muse's can be lost. It can be something they own, or something they've given another character. Where did I put that again?

Dirty:Muse becomes a sexual deviant for 5 hours. Spread 'em baby~

Water:SHARKS! Muse becomes lost at sea for one week.

Legend:Muse has to go on a quest to find a legendary treasure. It is dangerous and extremely hard to get to, guarded by a dragon. Anon decides what the treasure is.

Fire:Burn, baby, burn! Muse breathes fire whenever they open their mouths for the next 24 hours.

Paradise:Muse is stuck on a deserted island by themselves for one week. At least I have you Winston.

White:Muse is stuck in the white room of an insane asylum for 24 hours. I'm not crazy! The purple ferrets are!

Breathe:Muse is a for three days, and can't breathe above water. Under the sea~

Find:No leaving the nest! Muse is found by a curious giant bird and it adopts them for three days.

Dance:Muse must dance with everyone they see for 24 hours. Everybody salsa!

Roses:Muse must propose to everyone they see, regardless of gender or species, for 24 hours. Will you be mine?

Black:Muse does blind for one week. Who turned out the lights?

Heart:You assume I care why? Muse cannot feel or express any emotions for 24 hours.

Red:Muse is easily flustered and skittish. Anon decides for how long. S-senpai noticed m-m-me!

Murder:Don't shoot! Muse is paranoid and thinks a serial killer is stalking them for three days.

Worthless:Muse becomes completely powerless for three days! If muse is normally powerless, they get super strength for thee days! Why am I so pointless?

Relax:Muse wins a vacation to somewhere exotic and gets to take another person with them. Spring break woohoo!

Ocean:Muse is turned into a sea creature. Anon decides what kind, and for how long. Under the sea~

Winter:Ice burn! Muse is now lost in a snow storm and must survive for three days!

Bed:Muse now has narcolepsy and falls asleep at random for three days.

Nighty night!

Call:Muse is suddenly feral and acts like wild animal. Alternatively, they actually become a wild decides for how long. It's the call of the wild!

Return:Someone from Muse's past comes back. I missed you!

Shy:Muse is incredibly shy and clingy for three days. Don't l-look at m-me like that S-senpai-san.

Fast:Muse is suddenly unable to stop moving, and must run constantly. Anon decides on the duration.

Alone:I'm so lonely without you...Muse is stuck alone as the only survivor in a deserted city for three days.

Enjoy:Muse is easily entertained by something stupid for 24 hours. Anon decides what it is.

Wait:Muse is promised their greatest wish if they can wait, but they cannot interact with the person they love while they do. Anon decides how long it lasts.

Mild:Super spicy! Muse feels like their mouth is on fire and only kisses make it stop. Anon decides how long it lasts.

Tired:Muse is suddenly very drowsy and lethargic and feels the need to cuddle with everyone, even their enemies. Muse decides duration. I think I need a hug.

Favorite:A favorite thing of Muse's is destroyed or Muse can no longer get to it. Anon decides what that favorite is and for how long.

Eyes:Muse has lost their depth perception and balance for 24 hours. I can't see straight!

Pet:Me-OW! Muse is turned into an animal of some kind for three days.

Eat:Muse get's the stomach flu, and is unable to eat without being forced to vomit it back up again for three days. I don't feel so hot.

Easy:Muse now has extreme difficulty doing something they are normally good at. But WHY can't I repeat the alphabet?

Book:Quiet in the library! Muse is now stuck inside a storybook, and what happens is decided by the askbox. Lasts until the story finishes.

Different:Something obvious about muse is different from normal, such as their hair being a new color, or their clothes suddenly shifting to something unusual. Change is good.

Home:Muse is deluded into thinking they are now in a family with someone, and insists on 'playing family' with them for three days. The twist-they think they are the opposite role than they should be, as in =male muse is mommy, female muse is daddy, child muse is the put the apron on!

Complete:Muse must be in a relationship with someone or they begin to have a panic attack. Lasts for however long the anon wants.

Alohamora!:Muse is locked away in a place specified by Anon until rescued or until specified time.

Expelliarmus!:Muse cannot pick up or use any weapon.

Flipendo!:Muse cannot walk more than five steps without falling on their face.

Serpensortia:Muse is constantly attacked by snakes.

Avada Kedavra!:Muse is a ghost.

*throws love potion*:Muse is in love with a character of Anon's choosing.

Avis:Muse is constantly attacked by birds.

Crucio!:Muse is in constant pain.

Confundus!:Muse is confused easily and acts as though drunk.

Expecto Patronum!:Muse is followed/protected by "spirit animal". (Mun or Anon may specify.)

Imperio!:Muse is controlled by (Anon specifies)

Immobulus!:Muse is completely paralyzed until rescued or until specified time.

Incendio!:Muse has uncontrollable hot flashes.

Obliviate!:Muse loses memories/amnesia.

Riddikulus!:Whatever usually scares Muse he/she now finds funny.

Quietus!:Muse is mute.

Rictusempra!:Muse is extremely ticklish.

*throws polyjuice potion*:Muse is stuck in another Muse's body. (Anon specifies.)

Wingardium Leviosa!:Muse grows wings. (Or if Muse has wings, they disappear.)

Sonorus!:Muse must YELL EVERYTHING THEY SAY!

Nox!:Muse is blind.

Impedimenta!:Muse must do everything verrrrrryyyyy slowlyyyyyy...

Legilimens!:Muse must say everything on his/her mind.

Impervius!:Muse is constantly thirsty but cannot drink anything.

*uses portkey*:Muse is transported to a location of Anon's choosing.

Oppugno!:Muse is forced to attack another Muse of Anon's choosing.

Romeo Romeo:Muse falls madly in love with the next person to speak to them (for 24 hours)

Need:Muse is super horny and wants to try out different sexual activities (Anon decides time)

Heart Ache:Muse breaks up with their partner (if they have one) (for 24 hours.)

Stripper Licker:Muse licks him/herself when ever someone giggles/laughs/chuckles ect (Anon decides time)

Slut:Muse is (anon decides) slave for (anon decides time) and ust obey everything they say.

Kidnapped:Muse is kidnapped and cannot interact with anyone until someone replies to their open para and saves them (Forever until saved)

Achoo!:Muse has cold the flu (For 5 hours)

Chilly:Muse is cold and can't stop shivering (For 5 hours)

Silence:Muse is a mute (Anon decides time)

Where?:Muse is blind (Anon decides time)

I can't hear you!:Muse is deaf (Anon decides time)

Purrr:Muse is an animal of anons choosing for 24 hours.

Stiff:Muse is paralyzed from the neck down (Anon decides time)

Ohoho:Muse can't stop laughing (For 1 hour)

DAYUM:Muse's dick is 5cm bigger than normal (Anon decides time)

Dat Ass:Muse's ass is more perky than usual (Anon decides time)

A Humbug:Muse hates everyone and is grumpy (For 5 hours)

I...:Muse must confess to the one he/she likes openly and truthfully

Honesty is the best policy:Muse speaks their mind and is honest (For 24 hours)

Whimp:Muse is scared of everything and is very jumpy (Anon decides time)

Superman!:Muse is convinced they are a super hero and acts like one (For 5 hours)

Gold:Everything my muse touches turns to gold. However, once the spell ends, everything turns back to normal. Affects living beings as well.

Darkness:My muse goes blind, but is thoroughly convinced that it is just night time.

Struggle:My muse becomes possessed by a demon. When someone says my muse's name, my muse is able to gain control long enough to speak a single sentence.

Honesty:My muse becomes incapable of telling a lie.

Pink:My muse becomes very bashful around those they like, even if only a little. My muse can't stop giggling when they're near.

Confusion:My muse thinks they are someone else... My muse thinks they are an enemy of theirs!

Lost dog:A dog follows my muse everywhere they go. It keeps biting my muse's legs and nothing my muse can do seems to make it go away.

Ghost:My muse thinks someone very special to them has died and appears to have returned to my muse in the form of a spirit. No one can reassure my muse they're not dead.

Ringing:My muse keeps hearing what sounds like a phone going off constantly. As time progresses, my muse becomes more desperate to find where that sound is coming from to make it stop.

Surrender:My muse surrenders themselves to the next person they see (on your dashboard), willing to do anything they want my muse to do. ANYTHING.

Photography:My muse obtains incriminating photographs of one of their enemies (enemy's mun decide what that is) and try to blackmail them with them. The photographs, and any possible copy of them, disappear when this spell ends.

White room:My muse is trapped in a blinding white room. Others cannot see what my muse sees. My muse can hear others, but they sound like they're outside the room. If anyone touches my muse, they can see them, but then they too believe they have become stuck in this white room. The white room disappears when the spell ends.

Nudity:My muse thinks they have lost all their clothes or someone stole them. My muse becomes very delusional and try to search for them.

Baby:My muse's internal clock insists they are running out of time. Procreation becomes my muse's #1 objective, they don't care who with. My muse tries to turn up the heat with everyone in sight, gender need not apply. Unfortunately (or fortunately?), my muse is infertile during this spell and immune to any diseases.

Fight:My muse tries to pick fights (verbal or physical) with everyone they talk to during this spell.

Double:Suddenly either a much younger version or a much older of my muse (mun decides) defies the laws of time and follows my muse around during this spell to share their input of my muse's decisions and actions (whether it's critical or not).

War:My muse tries to wage a war against the next person they see (on your dashboard). My muse tries to assemble a team to follow their orders and attack this individual.

Fruit:My muse finds a fruit in their kitchen. It looks ordinary enough so my muse decides to eat it. Once they bite into it, they see hallucinations on a mass scale.

Different:My muse behaves somewhat opposite from how they normally behave. (Good to evil or vice versa, likes become dislikes and vice versa, general mood and demeanor, anything.)

Coffee:My muse drank too much coffee so they become extremely energetic and hyped up.

Openness:All my muse's thoughts become verbalized. There's no hiding them. Whatever my muse thinks, they say.

Loss:My muse loses the ability to speak or communicate in any fashion. Not even a pen and paper does them any good.

Disorientation:My muse becomes extremely nauseous or dizzy every couple of minutes.

Cooking:My muse becomes obsessed to cook things and give them to everyone they see.

Fear:My muse develops a huge fear of the gender(s) they are normally very attracted to.

Happiness:My muse becomes extremely happy, peppy, or excited but doesn't know why. It doesn't matter though, nothing can break their smile.

Hunger:My muse develops a craving for a specific food or the first person they see (on your dashboard). Anon decides which. (This craving can be sexual or not. Your mun decides who/what the craving is for.)

Dancing:My muse starts dancing and doesn't stop until this spell ends, even if they're tired.

Chains:My muse becomes chained to the next person they see (on your dashboard). Nothing either of my muse or the other can do will break the chains. They break when this spell ends.

Sickness:My muse contracts a terrible cold. (Mun determines the manner of sickness and what the symptoms include.)

Love:My muse falls madly-and I mean MADLY-in love with the next person they see (on your dashboard).

Baby:Muse is pregnant and due in _. (Father specified by anon)

Sight:Muse is blind for _

Hearing:Muse is deaf for _

Ariel:Muse doesn't have a tongue for _

Memory:Muse cannot remember anything for _

Injury:Muse will be injured somehow (anon decides severity and injury) for _

Fear:Muse will be terrified by something or someone (anon specifies who) for _

Gemini:Muse will split into two different versions of themself for _

Basket:Muse finds a baby in a basket and has to take care of it for _

Compulsion:Muse has OCD for _ (anon decides primary source of obsession [number, clenliness, etc])

Love:Muse will be in love with (Anon decides) for 2 days

Cloak:Muse will be Invisible if wearing a special Clothing (Anon decides) for 3 Hours

Cough:Muse will be ill for 14 Hours

Remember:Muse will suffer Memory Loss for 4 Days

Gas:Muse will have hallucinogenic imaginary sights for one day.

Beer:Muse will talk like a Drunk and hit on everybody, lasts 3 Hours

Host:Muse will be a Gentleman/Lady for 34 Hours

Age:Muse will be a Kid for 10 Hours

Feels:Muse will be obsessed with an event or something that will cause them to express related emotions (Anon decides)

Phobia:Muse is terribly afraid of something or someone (Anon specifies)

Lurk:Muse will follow _(Anon can specify who or what)

Answer:Muse will have to answer anything that is asked of him/her truthfully, lasts 4 hours

Noise:Muse will say everything they think, lasts for a day

Sick:Muse will be sick with a unique flu for (Anon decides. Anon may also specify flu symptoms, they can even be really odd, different from Cough curse.)

Command:Muse has to take commands by the next _ people in their ask (Anon specifies)

Obsession:Muse will be obsessed with _ (Anon specifies) for the next 12 hours.

Reverse:Muse's personality will be extremely opposite for (Anon decides)

Extremist:Muse becomes an extremist for (Anon specifies and decides for how long)

Class:Muse will believe they are a high-class prostitute for (Anon decides)

Switch:Muse has to switch bodies with (Anon decides, but muns have to agree) for (Anon decides how long)

Power:Muse gains _ (Anon specifies) as a power for 17 hours

Confess:Muse has to confess something they think of or feel toward anyone they speak to each time they speak to them for the next 5 hours

Enemy:Muse takes the appearance of someone they hate for 16 hours

Slave:Muse becomes a maid or butler to _ (Anon decides) for 24 hours

Dream:Muse is able to trespass in the dreams and nightmares of others for 48 hours

Impression:Muse thinks they are a _ (Anon pick an animal) for 15 hours

Gone:Muse loses _ (Mun decides something or someone important) for 16 hours

Kiss:Muse wants to kiss everyone in their inbox for the next hour

Stalk:Muse thinks they are being stalked for (Anon decides)

Nightmare:Muse is plagued with horrific images and scenes both in sleeping and in waking for 3 days

Paranoia:Muse becomes extremely paranoid about (Anon specifies what and for how long)

Infatuation:Muse becomes /madly/ in love with the next person they see on their dashboard for 4 days

Hallucination:Muse sees things for (Anon decides)

Alarm:Muse keeps hearing an alarm go off but cannot figure out where for the next 18 hours

AU:Muse is stuck in an Alternate Universe with little recollection of their own universe for a whole week

Craving:Muse will have an unusual craving for (Anon specifies) for 9 hours

Mother:Muse suspects everyone has insulted their mother for 4 hours

Thin Ice:Muse strays onto thin ice and falls through unless saved. (Mun chooses whether they live or die)

High Tide:Muse is trapped in a cave with water that will fill it in 4 hours.

Pins and Needles:Muse feel as if someone is sticking needles in them for 2 hours.

Crawling Bugs:Muse becomes paranoid of bugs crawling on his/her skin and keeps hallucinating that there are bugs crawling on them.

Angel:Muse is and angel for _

Demon:Muse is a demon for _

Possession:Muse is possessed by a demon for _

Broken:Muse is mentally broken and upset with themselves to the point that they harm themselves for _

Plant:Anything muse touches will grow vines and flowers on it for _

Pyro:Anything muse touches will set aflame for _

Infectious:Anyone muse touches will become fatally ill for _

Balloon:Muse is tied to a huge balloon and is slowly floating up in the air, someone catch them! For _

Door:Any door the muse opens slams back in their face for _

Storm:A small cloud floats above the muse pouring rain on them getting increasingly heavier for _

Bubbly:Muse is trapped in a ball/bubble and can't leave for _

Caffeine:Muse is EXTREMELY hyper for _

Wish:Muse gets one wish. (wishing for more wishes is breaking the rules!)

Insanity:Muse is insane and does unusual things for _

Dream:Anything the muse dreams will become real for _

Smile:Muse won't stop smiling for _

Lollipop:Muse won't stop sucking on a lollipop to even speak for _

Kids:Muse is around 7 years of age for _

Glowy:Muse is glowing and can't stop for _

Song:Muse can only speak lyrics from songs to people for _

Cough:Muse is in the hospital because of a fatal sickness for _

Marry:Muse will try to propose to _ (anon specifies)

Opposite:Muse acts like the complete opposite of themselves for _

Blood:Your thirst for blood is insatiable. No, you aren't some vampire with convenient sharp teeth. You gotta find blood to eat or you'll starve; all other food and drink make you promptly vomit.

Stuttering:You have an irresistibly cute stutter for the next _

Little Bird:For _, you have cute little wings. No, not big enough to fly. Yes, big enough that you might need to cut holes in your shirt.

Lips Like Morphine:You want to kiss everyone who says your name for the next _.

Super Psycho Love:For the next _, you're on a quest to make out with the one person you know you shouldn't.

Use Me:You have to abide to anyone that says your name, followed by a command. Lasts for _.

Blood, Sex, and Booze:You wake up tied to a chair, your head hurts like fucking hell, and you taste blood on your lips holy shit you're bleeding. Oh yeah, and you're horny as shit. You're stuck for _ or until someone helps you out.

Nice Guys Finish Last:If you're a nice guy, now you're bad. If you're a bad guy, you're now nice. If you're somewhere in the middle, you're now a fuckin' cat.

Just a Little Girl:No, I don't give a fuck about your gender. For the next _, you're a little girl.

The Mirror:You become split into two versions of yourself - your good and your evil, for _.

Automatisch:You are now a robot or a cyborg (have metallic parts) for _.

Anyway You Want It:You have to follow the next 5 commands in your inbox, no matter what. (Can only be refuted by another anon).

So Fierce:You're suddenly some kind of sex kitten, for _. You smouldering temptress.

Chained to You:Physically, you are chained to (anon decides) for _ long. Include chain leeway (length).

Brainwashed:You will be brainwashed by the next person to say your name. Lasts for _.

T-Shirt:You can wear nothing but a t-shirt for _.

When They Come For Me:Yeah. They're coming. You better run. They'll give up the hunt on _.

I Don't Like The Drugs:Way to develop a physiological drug dependency for _. Way to go, Tiger.

Pushing Me Away:You now love everyone you hated. You hate/are scared of the ones closest to you. Relationships that are somewhere in the middle are unaffected. Lasts for _.

I'm Dying:I'm so...so sorry...

Kryptonite:Well, aren't you a hunk. You've got super strength, speed, x-ray vision, and dazzling hair. There's only one thing that can stop you, and that's (anon decides).

Drunk:Get Home You're drunk for _. (Anon can specify a KIND of drunk; angry drunk, horny drunk, emotional drunk, etc..)

Killer in You:You want to kill everyone with RP with for _. The only way to stop it is to kill yourself (you'll come back, obvi. But whether or not you know that...)

Good Life:For _, you have everything you've ever wanted. When it disappears, though...

Edward:Two of the muse's limbs are turned into metal prosthetics.

Alphonse:Muse is locked into a suit of armour... And their body is nowhere to be found.

Winry:Muse becomes very skilled at making and fixing things.

Roy:Muse can create fires with just a snap of their fingers.

Hohenheim:Muse is immortal. If muse is already immortal, then they will hear voices of their lost loved ones.

Izumi:Muse becomes an expert in hand-to-hand combat.

Riza:Muse becomes a sharpshooter.

Father:Muse will plot to take over the world.

Pride:Muse can control shadows.

Lust:Muse gains a bloodthirsty attitude and is out to kill.

Envy:Muse gains the ability to shapeshift.

Greed:Muse can put on an impenetrable armour on their body.

Sloth:Muse gains super strength and super speed, but cannot control either.

Gluttony:Muse gains an insatiable appetite.

Wrath:Muse can see three seconds into the future.

Ling Yao:Muse is now a prince.

Mei Chag:Muse is now a princess.

Kimblee:Muse can now cause explosions just by touching something.

Scar:With one hand, the muse can create things. With the other, the muse can destroy things.

Truth:Muse gains all the knowledge of the world.

Hot Lips:Aren't you the yummiest thing? Everybody who comes into your askbox finds themselves suddenly wanting to kiss you!

The Emperor:You are convinced you have some fantastic new clothes. In fact, you are completely naked, and you just can't see it. Everyone else can, though!

Social Pariah:Oh dear. You have an aura of repulsion around you which means your friends, lovers, and enemies find themselves unable to bear being near you for long.

Rumour Has It!:Psst, have you heard that one about...? You might not have, but everyone else has heard a bunch of delicious rumours about you. If you're particularly unfortunate, they may even have reached the news. Anon specifies the rumour.

In Heat:Someone's a little bit *needy*. Actually, you're so overcome with lust that you really, really need something to happen. Like, right now. And you'll whine pitifully until you get it.

Howl:You are now a werewolf, and sugar, it's full moon. Have fun with that.

Sensory Deprivation:You've just lost one of your five senses. Oh no! Anon specifies which you lose.

Freaky Friday:You just swapped bodies with one of your friends! Anon specifies who.

Walking Dead:It's the zombie apocalypse. You've just been thrown head first into it. Friends/followers of yours can join in too, if they want!

Sick:Oh dear, you're a little bit poorly with - [anon specifies]. Rest up, and get cuddles and chicken soup!

The Stork Has Come:Congratulations! You have a bundle of joy on the way!

Arrow of Cupid:You suddenly fall head over heels in love with whomever the anon specifies.

Duck:Guess what you've just been turned into. Quack, quack!

The Chosen One:You are suddenly the hero of a famous book or film. Worse, you still think you look like you, but everyone else sees *them* instead.

Let's Dance:You suddenly can't stop dancing. Worse, your dance moves look like your parents doing the macarena in 1999.

Blades at Dawn:Oh dear, you suddenly are filled with a desire to fight with everyone you meet!

Real Bad Things:You wake up after some time of excruciating pain to find yourself thirsting for something which sure as hell ain't water. Yep, you're now a fanged denizen of the night. If you were already a vampire, you're now a vampire hunter instead.

Thirteen, Going On...:Oh no, you're now thirteen again. Enjoy your renewed youth!

Violet, Sebastian:Whatever your gender is, you're now something else.

With a Smile and a Song:Yes, you're now a Disney Princess. No matter what your gender was before.

Mutant and Proud:You're now a mutant. Anon specifies what your power is...and who you work for.

Hail to the King:You now think you're the Ruler of your country. Nobody else agrees with you, understandably.

He's Gone:In an alternate universe, they're dead. Gone forever. Anon specifies who.

The Unsub:You suddenly have unholy rage, a score to settle, and a weapon to do it with.

Bibbity, bobbity, boo!:You're suddenly the Fairy Godmother/Father to your friends, able to grant their wishes.

Don't Stop Believin':You suddenly think you're in Glee, and keep breaking into song. Watch out for those slushies! If you really are in Glee, you're now Sue Sylvester.

Purple Fingernails:A china doll is following you around...and they're getting creepier. Are you scared yet?

Mad Man With a Box:Guess who you are for a day? If you already are the Doctor, then you're now a different version of yourself. Anon specifies which version you are.

You Need a Hug or Something?:You suddenly want to give hugs to everyone you meet. Regardless of whether you know and like them or not.

Bad:Muse becomes a "bad boy/girl" for 4 hours

Flesh:Muse is horny and wants to have rough sex( thrown against a wall and bitten)(Anon chooses time)

Heart Vacancy:Muse can't love for 5 hours

Love Me Love Me:Muse wants to be told 'I love you' from everyone and kisses all who do. (Anon decides time)

Made of Stone:Muse has no emotions for 8 hours

S and M:Muse wants to have S and M sex (Anon decides who muse is submissive for)

Whipped Cream:Muse wants everything with whipped cream on it for 3 hours

The Best Damn Thing:Muse thinks they are God's Gift to the world for 7 hours

I Wanna:Muse wants to touch everybody for 5 hours Nice Guys

Finish Last:Muse becomes a proper lady/gentleman

Hot Mess:Muse looks all ruffled up and sexy for a day

Take It Off:Muse takes off an article of clothing every time their name is said.(Anon decides how long)

Animal I Have Become:Muse becomes an animal (Anon's choice) Wish We Were

Older:Muse is into child's play for 4 hours

Tell Me What To Do:Muse is a slave to (Anon's choice)

Word I Couldn't Say:Muse is mute for a 4 hours

You Don't See Me:Muse is invisible to anyone they are attracted to. (Muse can still be heard and touched) (Anon decides time)

Kitten/Pup Affection:Muse is a "kitten" or "puppy" to (Anon Deicdes), being submissive and has to crawl around on their knees, doing anything there Master says. 24 hours

Detective Conan:For 12 hours, you look like you're seven years old, but you have the same memories, personality, etc. that you always have.

Naruto:You're a ninja for 2 hours.

Fullmetal Alchemist:You lose something (a body part, one of your senses, the ability to speak, etc.) for 24 hours. If the anon doesn't specify what you lose, you get to choose.

xxxHOLIC:You can see spirits for 5 hours.

Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicles:AU Time! Put your character in another world for 24 hours. If the anon doesn't say which world, you get to choose.

Ranma 1/2:For the next 24 hours, you turn into the opposite sex when splashed with cold water and can only turn back by being splashed with hot water.

Cardcaptor Sakura:You're a magical girl for 6 hours. Even if you're male.

Pokemon "I choose you, *insert pokemon name here*!":You're turned into whatever pokemon the anon chooses for 8 hours.

Ouran High School Host Club:For the next 3 hours, you have to act gentlemanly/ladylike.

Fruits Basket:I hope you know what your Chinese Zodiac animal is, because you're stuck as that animal for the next 3 hours. If you don't know and don't want to look it up, then you're stuck as a cat.

Axis Powers Hetalia:You have a different accent for the next 4 hours.

Dragon Ball Z:You become any one of the races (by anon's choosing) for 24 hours, complete with the ability to power up to the next level.

Baccano!:You are immortal for two hours.

Sgt. Frog:You are hellbent on conquering Earth for two days.

Magi:You have a magic object (specify which) for five hours.

Kuroko no Basket:Nobody will notice your presence for thirty minutes.

Bleach:You'll be a ghost for the next three days.

Death Note:You'll have the power of killing people when touching then for a hour. When the time ends up, the people you touched will come back to life.

Sayonara Zetsubou Sensei:You'll have suicidal thoughts/try to suicide for two hours.

Toradora!:If the character is a girl, she'll be turned into a small tiger. If it's a boy, he'll be turned into a dragon, for three hours.

Suzumiya Haruhi:You'll be trapped in a nightmare for a hour and you'll be only able to get out if you are kissed.

Pandora Hearts:You have lost all your memories, for two days.

Monochrome Factor:You have superhuman ablities, like jumping from high places or being runned by a car without hurting yourself, for 24 hours.

Eden of the East:You lost all your memories for three days and all you have is a cellphone with basic information of your friends.

Hakuouki:You are a demon for the next 12 hours.

Kuroshitsuji:You'll be someone's butler/maid. (please specify who, it can be anyone!)

Code Geass:You can read and control people's thoughts for 24 hours.

Assassination Classroom:You'll try to kill every character you roleplay with, for a hour.

Blood Lad:You are a vampire for 6 hours.

Persona 4:You are your character's Shadow, a being that's an exaggeration of your character's darkest secret and emotions. Last for 12 hours.

Mood:Your eyes now change in accordance with your mood, good luck hiding your emotions now. Lasts 2 days.

Married:You're now convinced that you're married to _ for 4 days.

Charming:Your muse is the spitting image of other's perfect soulmates and everyone is drawn to them. Lasts 5 hours.

Touch:Everyone you touch is under your command and at your disposal for the next 5 hours. Use it well.

Power:With the snap of your fingers you can summon anything you want. This lasts for 8 hours.

Fire:For 24 hours you can control the element of fire.

Water:For 24 hours you can control the element of water.

Earth:For 24 hours you can control the element of earth.

Air:For 24 hours you can control the element of air.

Death Kiss:Everyone you kiss for the next 3 hours will fall into a deep sleep until time runs up.

Time Rewind:Your muse can now harness the power to change one event in their life. If you don't choose within 24 hours your choice is lost.

X-Ray Vision:Your muse now has the ability to see through people's clothes, have fun with that for the next 24 hours. Just hope you know how to use the off switch.

Supernatural:For the next three days your character is a supernatural being of the anon's choosing.

Sex Pollen:That tickle in the muse's nose? It's not hayfever, it's a pervy plant, and for the next (Anon decides) the muse is going to want to shag everything that moves. Especially if it moves in front of them.

Marathon:For reasons best left up to the cosmos, the muse has the uncontrollable urge to indulge in some 'me time' every half hour no matter where they are or what they're doing for (anon decides). (Try not to get arrested!)

Sensitivity:All of the muse is their new erogenous zone, and clothing does not. help this. for the next (anon decides)

A sudden um...:For the next (anon decides) muse will suffer an impromptu orgasm every time (anon decides-breathing does not count) happens. It may be multiple things and it may utilize any sense, including time (IE every half hour)

The urge:Whether or not they were aware of it before, the muse now has a mating season and it's open. For the next (anon decides) the muse will be driven crazy with the need to go forth and make babies or shag themselves exhausted trying.

A gift:Muse is tied up in a chair or a compromising position with a list of instructions detailing others to do (anon decides) sexual act(s) to them. Anyone who comes across them will be compelled to act out these instructions for (anon decides)

Irresistible:There's just something about the muse today, and for (anon decides)...but no one they come across will be able to control themselves. No matter who they are or how they feel, they'll be compelled to try to get some personal time with the muse. And it's not for an interview.

It's not the Midas touch:If the muse touches someone for the next (anon decides) that person will have a sudden (terribly timed) orgasm. Oops?

Owned:Either the muse owns another, or is owned by someone else for (anon decides) but they'll both be compelled to take certain sexy advantage of that for as long as it lasts.

Absolute Obedience:Anything anyone asks the muse must do for (anon decides) but one catch - it must be sexual in nature. Oh...wait, no there's two catches. Every time they issue a command they lose more control of themselves and can't help asking more next time. Absolute power corrupts.

Four minutes:The world will end immediately if the muse doesn't shag whoever they see for the next (anon decides). And that would just be terrible, wouldn't it?

Impaired judgment:Booze, drugs, sex, they all blend together. The muse has had a bit too much of something and thinks everyone around them is prime sex estate for the next (anon decides). They're not compelled to or any good at picking people up, they just think everyone's really hot, you guys.

Sleeping Beauty:There's only one way to wake the muse from their slumber (other than waiting for anon decides) and it's not a kiss.

Frustration:The muse has a desperate need for relief for (anon decides) but no matter what they do it just won't come without a little help from a friend. A person friend, not a plastic friend.

Candid Camera:The muse and someone else have been trapped in a room with cameras an ordered to perform..FOR SCIENCE. Anon could decide who, or it could be anyone who encounters them for (anon decides).

Not the mun:Mun and muse switch palces for 2 days

Russian Roulette:Muse is given a gun with one bullet that must be used to shoot someone/something of Mun's choosing. Ends when shot is executed.

Mute Mun:Mun cannot speak. The Muse must speak for the Mun in OOC posts, tags, and such other forms of Mun communication (exceptions; Chatzy, Skype) for twelve hours.

You Ruined Everything:Congratulations! Your muse is now a parent! (Anon decides the other parent, if any.) However, they aren't quite sure how to cope with this new-found parenthood.

Mundane:The Mun must tell the truth for two days

Not The Mun:The mun will say or do the complete opposite of what they normal would say or do in OOC posts. (Yes, you may write underneath in a SMALL paragraph what you actually mean, in such a case you need to clarify something with a friend.)

Opposite Muse:Role Play, for one day, a character the complete opposite of your current Muse. (Can be either from same fandom and OC or so or different fandom.)

Old Muse:Role Play, for one day, a character you have Role Played before. (If this if your first muse, then you may deny the M!A.)

Artificial Heart:The muse no longer feels emotions- no pain, no anger, no rage. They simply become an apathetic shell. Can be broken early if something strong enough manages to break their "emotional inhibitor."

Re:Your Brains: Your muse is now a zombie and really just wants to eat people's brains. Fortunately for the muse, they have a bit higher IQ than your average zombie, so they've realized that going around and yelling "BRAINS" isn't going to do much. Rather, they'll go door-to-door, asking people for their brains. Much more civilized.

Unknown Muse:Role Play, for one day, a character you know absolutely nothing about. (You may research a bit of your character before beginning.)

Silver and Cold:The world just isn't the same, is it? It's so cruel and grey, there just isn't any point anymore... Muse is now suicidal for six hours

Oh god no:Muse and Mun are now do everything togheter for 3 days

Technologic:Muse is turned into a robot.

?yako uoy erA:Muse is cursed to speak backwards.

I'm Melting!:Muse cannot stop bleeding from the mouth, nose, or eyes (anon's choice). Muse cannot pass out from blood loss.

Frozen to the Core:Muse becomes extremely cold natured and seeks any form of warmth.

Eleanor Rigby:Muse can no longer be seen or heard by others for (anon decides).

Nowhere Man:Muse is stranded on an island for (anon decides) until they get rescued.

Jack the Ripper:Muse has been attacked by something that obviously has no sense of mercy. They are beaten, bloody, and left for dead someplace abandoned. Lasts until someone comes to the rescue... Or finishes the job.

Just Shut Up!:Muse hears voices in their head. Anon can pick whose voice it is.

Othello:Your muse thinks his/her lover is cheating on them with their best friend for 24 h.

Pretend it's a Video Game:Level up! Your muse is now a video game character. It lasts for 5 days.

Lights:Turn the lights on! Your muse has a sudden addiction to lights. All lights are beautiful. Must look at lights. Lasts a full week.

Bikinis and Big Booties Y'all:Whoo! For one entire night, your muse suddenly wants to get drunk and party.

Overprotective:Muse becomes obsessive of the person Anon chooses.

Heartache:Muse feels a sharp pain in their chest every time they think of their lover (or someone/thing they love) for_.

Winter's Tale:Your muse is frozen and can't move but they can hear and see fine for _.

Afraid of Your Own Shadow:Muse is unnaturally skittish and afraid of everything around them for 24 hours.

Age:Muse will be a Kid for 10 Hours

Alone:Your character believes they are abandoned and left for dead. If someone is in the room with them, they are heard in an echo.

Angel:Muse is and angel for _

AU:Muse is stuck in an Alternate Universe with little recollection of their own universe for a whole week

Aurora:You just can't stay awake for long, can you? It's a curse that can only be broken the old fashioned way. Better get that kiss before you can't open your eyes again.

Bad:Muse becomes a "bad boy/girl" for (Anon decides duration)

Chained up:For 10 hours, your muse will find themselves bound by chains. They can either have a savior or a torturer.

Chibi:Stuck as a chibi- adorable, but only 2'4'' in height...

Command:Muse has to take commands by the next _ people in their ask (Anon specifies)

Confess:Muse has to confess something they think of or feel toward anyone they speak to each time they speak to them for the next 5 hours

Demon:Muse is a demon for _

Dream:Muse will have a wet Dream about the next muse on their Dash

Dreams:Muse is able to trespass in the dreams and nightmares of others for 48 hours

Esmeralda:What a fantastic dancer you are, you wonderful muse, you. Why don't you show off your talents on the pole? I hear they're a sight.

Gas:Muse will have hallucinogenic imaginary sights for one day.

* * *

"I will play the magic anon just for you guys! If I become the brunt of any of these, I will have a problem. Have fun!"

**Just pick one from the many prompts up above and i'll make it happen! Once again have fun, and Lulu is out!**


End file.
